Decorative shutter assemblies are used to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to exterior walls of buildings such as residential and commercial dwellings. Typical shutter assemblies are placed on opposite sides of windows of the dwellings. The heights of the windows in the residential and commercial dwellings can vary considerably. It has been heretofore necessary to either supply shutter assemblies of different lengths, or manufacture the shutter assemblies “on-site”, and customize the lengths of the shutter assemblies during installation.
A variety of customizable shutter assemblies are known in the art, for example, as described in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,116 to Macgowan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,442 to Chubb; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,110 to Macleod; U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,966 to Foltman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,391 to Ricard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,407 to Ricard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,182 to Schiedegger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,298 to Wenzlaff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,632 to Cadorette; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,400 to Foyt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,782 to Vagedes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,677 to Vagedes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,986 to Vagedes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,873 to Schiedegger et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,875 to Schiedegger et al. The entire disclosures of each of the aforementioned U.S. patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
There is a continuing need for a shutter assembly that can be customized to a variety of different lengths. Desirably, the shutter assembly is inexpensive to manufacture and customized rapidly and easily by a typical home owner.